


Goodbyes, and Hellos

by banshee_swain



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boyfriends, Cooking, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Goodbyes, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mild Angst, Nicknames, One Shot, Post-Canon, Spoilers, ahhh, i'm sorry guys, there's not that much angst, this is bad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: The former Phantom Thieves are taking Akira back to his hometown. However Ryuji is being strange.





	1. No Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this is too ooc, i just had this thought swimming in my head for forever..
> 
> ahhhhhh

The scenery took a dramatic change as they entered into the small town. The talking when to a halt. All of the kids looked around Akira's hometown. It was quaint and roomy indeed. Yusuke even took some picture, trying to capture the moments. Ryuji sighed and Squeezed Akira's hand, damn... So much has happen between all of them. At least Akira looked pleased. There was some sort of content aura. Ryuji should be happy for his lover, but what is this feeling of dread? It's weighing down onto his shoulders. He could barely even move them, they fight tight and cramped.

Akira squeezed back, he was almost lost in his own daydreams. Futaba loudly pointed out a coffee shop, meanwhile Morgana took in all of the new places. Haru took interest of the coffee shop. As this happened, Ryuji did not speak. For once he kept his thoughts to himself. Ryuji's emotion churned inside of him. Are these feelings of selfishness? Not wanting Akira to leave his side, could that be a sin? No it couldn't be, he's just already dreading this event. The event of his lover leaving. But there's always vacations that he can see him on. Though it won't be the same.

Ryuji  _wants_  him there with him. Never leaving his side, he wants to hold Akira close to him. Akira however, knows some of these feelings, but not all of them. Though, it'll be hard for Ryuji to express. How can he express them without coming off as too... possessive. Akira however, seems like he doesn't have a care in the world. He's happy with how things are going. Akira doesn't mind that Ryuji and him are going to have a long distance relationship. The couple knows that their love will be strong for one another. No matter what happens. Going through Heaven or Hell, they'll be there.

Makoto pulled into a parking lot. She did a quick sigh and turned around to look at everyone, "Wanna have lunch?"

"Ahhhh I'm so hungry!!! That would be nice!" Futaba spoke.

"Yes, I would like to eat. Though what kind of restaurant is it? Does it have good ratings or-"

"Well Yusuke, it would be nice just to go inside and see for ourselves!" Haru smiled.

Ann picked up on Ryuji's mannerisms. As everyone else was speaking she spoke to him, "Ryuji, you're usually excited when you hear about food, what's wrong?"

"It's scaring me." Purred Morgana as he hopped onto Ryuji's lap.

He smiled and scratched the back of his neck, "Nah I'm fine, I just have a headache."

"Well I bet Akira has some pain killers, he can give them to you when you're inside." Ann smiled as she reassured him.

She could read the male like a book. She rubbed his shoulder for the comfort, Ann gave him caring eyes. Ryuji's shoulders were tense, but the touch of her made him melt almost. He touched her hand and mouthed a thank you. Morgana hopped off of Ryuji's lap, he went into Akira's bag. Yusuke opened the door and stepped out. Everyone stepped out of the car, Ryuji was the last one out. 

Akira took a deep inhale, he looked around. He remembers this restaurant. He's glad that's back but there is that dreaded feeling. Akira will miss his friends of course, though this is a new beginning. A new chapter for him. Everyone was heading inside, Akira was about to take a step but Ryuji caught his arm. Akiras turned around, he looked at him with his curious eyes. Confusion was almost painted on his face.

Morgana poked his head out as Ann stopped and looked back; the cat stared at the fake blonde. Ryuji's hand was trembling, just by touching him made him emotional. Ryuji couldn't really look at Akira, he just didn't have the courage to. 

"Can I talk to you... in private?" Ryuji asked.

Akira nodded with a small voice, "Yes."

Akira took the bag off of him and gave it to Ann. Morgana placed his head back down as the female went inside of the restaurant. Ryuji took a quick glance around his surroundings. He sighed and stepped away from the parking lot. The two of them went to the left side of restaurants, they were now out of side. 

Ryuji then stopped, he scratched his neck and turned around. One of his hands were in his pockets, his posture became sloppier. Akira hands were crossed in front of him, he pinky twitched. This silence, it was too awkward. Why did Ryuji even lead him back here? Ryuji... he was still staring at the ground, refusing to look at his lover. He wasn't able to convey his feelings, but his head was pounding with all of his dying thoughts. Why was he doing this to himself?

Ryuji then felt a soft touch on his wrist. His hand was removed from his front pocket. Akira wrapped his hands around his rough ones. He squeezed lightly, Ryuji tightly gripped onto the male's touch. 

"You're crying." Akira spoke.

Ryuji's eyes widened, he wiped his tears with his hand. He felt the wetness on his fingers, now he needs space. Though he hasn't spoke about his emotions. It's going to be too late, time is running out and there's nothing he can do about it. It's crushing his skull and his heart. How can he even breathe when his lover is going away? They're standing in Akira's town, this is where he grew up. He's going to forget about him, everything about Ryuji. The love will run out, he just knows it. Ryuji hands began to shake.

"Shit..." Ryuji mumbled, "I'm sorry, let's just get back to the other's. I'm sure they're waiting."

Akira stood there, drawing blanks, "Wait."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm fine, don't worry." Ryuji smiled to himself, that's a lie.

"Ryuji, be honest with me." Akira's tone became serious.

Ryuji paused, then a small chuckle came to him, "Y'know when I first met ya? I could never shake that memory off. A mixture of angry but even sadness. Damn, I sometimes think back to that moment. I wonder what would've happened if I just ignored you and continued walking. Would I have the same friends or more confidence? Or, would have I even discovered myself?"

Akira stepped closer to him. Ryuji wrapped his arms around his waist, Akira leaned his forehead against his. He placed his forehead against his, Akira stared. Ryuji's hands shook even more, he squeezed his hips as more tears streamed down his face.

"If I didn't meet you, I would still be the same shitty son years before. I wouldn't have changed for the better, I would be bitter and punk. I would lonely and have no one by my side. Shit, I think I would've dropped out. Think of that, being a drop out." Ryuji looked into Akira's eyes, "I wouldn't have... you."

Akira placed his hands onto his shoulders, and soon melted into his touch. Akira wiped the tears away from the male's face. Ryuji sniffled and Akira kissed his forehead. Ryuji pulled Akira into a deep embrace.

"Why are you telling me all of this now?" Akira whispered.

"Because..." He couldn't form words, "Because..." Or could he? He just needs to... "I love you Akira! I love you!" That's right scream it.

"I love you! You're my other half, my place is right next to you! I don't care that you're leaving, I just want you to be close to me! I need to feel that connection with you! You're my everything, so please, don't forget or leave me." He held him closer, "As soon as we graduate, could you still love me? A punk like me?"

Akira's eyes brimmed with tears, "Yes..." His words were small, but his voice quivered.

"That's why, I must ask you..." He held him closer, "Please, marry me! I'll buy a ring, we can plan out everything together! I can be a good son in law, just please!" Akira kissed him, Ryuji kissed back then the black haired male pulled away to let Ryuji continue, "Let me do something right for once... I don't want this to be our last goodbye..."

Akira covered his face, a silent cry came from him. Ryuji removed his hands from his face and kissed his tears away. The male nodded, "I want that. This is not our last goodbye, but our first vows. I want to be your husband..."

Ryuji smiled, he placed his lips against his. Akira kissed back passionately, Ryuji pinned his lover against the wall. Akira wrapped his arms around his neck and let out a small moan.

"N-not too rough..." Akira whined into the kiss.


	2. A Good Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji wakes up to find something strange is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so someone wanted me to continue this, with like a little snippet, so i'm going to do that! enjoy another one shot of this!

Rising sun peered into the fake blonde’s window. He shifted lightly and turned over. He opened one eye and stared out of that little peep in in the curtain. Ryuji sighed and sat up, he ruffled in his own hair and looked around his room.  _ ‘Damn, how is it so clean?’  _ Ryuji thought to himself. Why was his room so clean? Everything was tucked away ever so easily, and his room smelled nice. Plus, there were no dirty clothes on the ground. Ryuji scratched the back of his neck, it was nice seeing his room clean like this. However, did his mom do this while he was sleeping?

Damn, that reminds him, how long has he been out? He picked up his phone and almost gave a relieving sigh, it’s not passed noon yet. Ryuji stretched out and yawned. Since it’s that time, he assumed his mom was at work. God, Ryuji can’t help but to be a tad worried for her. He assumed that she cleaned his room, is she tired from that? Ryuji then groaned as he messed with his own hair. He pursed his lips out in a pouty way, must it always be like this? Ryuji picked up his phone again to recheck the time.

Well, since it’s almost noon, he should get up and go out there. Though, it sounds more of like Akira would do. Wake up and start the day with having new profound ideas and all. Akira would always start out with looking for a new day. He always tried to make every day different for himself, always doing what’s best for him and all. Akira was always quiet, he hardly talked, cliché as it, it just made the male more interesting. Though, it left Ryuji to talk for him and fill in all of the empty air.

As Ryuji ruffled his hair and got out of bed, he senses started to come again. He sniffed the air, well that’s quite odd, who’s cooking? Ryuji is the only one in the house, unless his mom took the day off. Though why is she cooking this late in the morning? Or could it be an early lunch? Whatever it is, Ryuji thought it was odd. The fake blonde looked around for a shirt, he went to his wardrobe and began to look. Finally he found a t-shirt. He placed over himself and ran out of his room. He went to the small kitchen, his eyes went wide.

That slender bode, with that stormy black hair, his apron strings hanging like dried vines of a jungle. The humming traced from the male’s lips, as he stirred around the wooden spoon. The male finally turned his head to look at Ryuji. Ryuji mouth dropped open as soon as their eyes met, what was Akira doing here? Though the black haired male smiled and turned around. He opened his arms up, expecting for a hug or two. Ryuji couldn’t believe it,  _ a surprise visit from his fiancé? _

Ryuji rushed over and picked up his lover. Akira couldn’t help but to gasp though he calmed down. He began to laugh and laugh. Ryuji spun him around and he kissed his lips. Akira wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close. Ryuji also held onto his waist tighter. They melted into one another, as their kiss deepened. Ryuji pulled away and nuzzled into his lover’s neck. A few small giggles escaped from Akira. Hearing him laugh like this, it made Ryuji ecstatic.

“Babe, you’re here!” Ryuji smiled as he set him down, “I can’t believe you’re here!”

Akira chuckled, “Why wouldn’t I be here? After all, it’s a small vacation… I just wanted to vitsit you, and the other’s.”

“So were you the one-”

“Yes, I’ve been here for a while. So I decided to clean your room, I thought it would be a pleasant surprise. So after, I got your dirty clothes placed them in bags… I thought after you woke up and ate we can walk to the laundry place.” Akira spoke.

He touched Ryuji’s cheek and placed the kiss on the other one. Ryuji smiled, “Thanks a lot, you really didn’t have to do it for me. I can do it myself.”

“Hm, well… I’m almost done with brunch, just get the table.” Akira kissed his lips quickly then went back to cooking.

Ryuji smiled and hugged Akira from behind. Akira smiled softly and whispered some sweet things. Ryuji kissed behind his ear and tickled his. Akira bursted out into laughter as he placed his hands on Ryuji’s to make him stop.

“Stop it! I’m at the stove!” Laughed Akira.

Ryuji chuckled and kissed his lips softly. Akira kissed back and pulled away, “Quit it! I’m cooking, I don’t want to burn you or myself.”

Ryuji got the table and placed it on the floor. He then went to one of the cupboards and got a cup. Ryuji then went to the fridge and got a cup of juice. Akira placed some more spices in the curry and stirred it around just a bit. He then grabbed a spoon to taste it for himself. He nodded and took the wooden spoon out. He grabbed two plates and placed some curry and rice on them. Ryuji took them and placed them on the table. Akira poured himself some more coffee for himself. He then washed some strawberries brought them to the table, then he sat down.

He sat down in front of his lover and spoke, “How’s school been?”

“Better but damn, I still can’t help but to hate it. I’m failing too much.” Ryuji sighed with a mouthful. He then swallowed, “Wait, where’s Morgana?”

“He’s with Sojiro and Futaba, in fact I’ll be staying with them for the vacation. Of course I’m helping around so I won’t be a complete freeloader.” Akira grabbed one of the red fruits and bit them.

Ryuji nodded, “So, we have the whole day to ourselves?”

Akira nodded, “Yes, I have the whole day planned so there is no need to worry.”

  
Ryuji smiled, “God, I love you.”

Akira blushed lightly, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh idk if i'll continue this but oh well.....
> 
> also thanks for reading!!! if i have any grammar and/or spelling mistakes please tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! if i have any grammar and/or spelling mistakes please tell me!! thank you!!!


End file.
